Vampire AcademyBloodlines Fan Mail
by loz191
Summary: Have you ever wanted to write to your favourite characters but then realised you couldn't because they were fictional? Well wish no more. Now you can write to your favourite characters and only look a little crazy. DISCLAIMER I dont own VA or Bloodlines
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy/Bloodlines Fan Mail!**

**A/N- So I have obviously decided that I don't care that my other stories aren't finished because I am writing this one.**

**Look everybody you can send fan mail to the VA characters!**

**I know this isn't an original idea but I decided I wanted to do this after my friend and I were reminicsing about about a fan mail fic that the author had, unfortuanately, stopped.**

**So let's get on with this.**

**You can write to any character in the Vampire Academy series or the Bloodlines series.**

**Now get writing :D**


	2. Duster Jackets, Epicness and Chrismary

**AN- Well I was going through all my fanfics and was surprised to see that people were still reviewing stories I stopped writing years ago. Hence I have decided to come back from hiatus, and where better to start then a story that I already had a chapter for... **

**Anyway, this may only be temporary as exams are coming up soon and I am actually doing this instead of my history homework, but hopefully I can get back into the spirit of fanfiction and actually be able to finish a story this time presuming I don't get distracted by rolplaying...again...**

***dead silence***

**Hey it could happen.**

* * *

><p><em>Okay I have a question for Dimitri:<em>  
><em>What was your reaction when Rose was shot?<em>  
><em>From Potatohead98<em>

Dear Potatohead98

When I saw Tasha pull the gun out I jumped towards Lissa and Rose, who had already jumped before me. I'm still not sure who I was trying to protect. I like to tell myself that I was jumping to save Lissa but at the time all I could think was *not her.*  
>I felt so helpless to see her there bleeding out on the floor like that. She had been shot and there was nothing I could do. I kneeled down next to her and when I looked into her eyes I saw she actually had forgiven me and I realized I could forgive myself but at the same time I realized it was too late. I had forgiven myself but now Rose was going to die.<br>You can't even begin to understand how relieved I felt when she made it out of her operation alive.

Dimitri

_I have somthing to say to Christian._  
><em>Christian, what do you think about all of the fanfictions on here about you and Rose getting together? I don't like them.<em>  
><em>From ChristalSharbutt<em>

Dear ChristalSharbutt

There are fanfictions about me and Rose getting together?!  
>Oh god that is just... I don't even know how to respond to that. Fanfictions about me and Rose? Seriously? Are these fanfics popular?<br>I'm glad you don't like them. That is just the most disturbing thing I've read all day.

Yours sincerely,  
>Christian<p>

P.S. Hah Rosie I got a letter before you!

_For Sydney._  
><em>You are so brave and smart, keep it up!<em>  
><em>From ChristalSharbutt<em>

Dear ChristalSharbutt

Um, well thank-you. I'm flattered really, but I don't think I'm all that brave. I mean am I as brave as Jill, having to be the queens sister in the royal court? No. Am I as brave a Rose? Not even close.  
>I'm flattered that you see me as brave though. And smart too.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Sydney Sage<p>

_For Rose._  
><em>Same thing as Christian, what do you think of all of the fanfictions about you two getting together.<em>  
><em>From ChristalSharbutt<em>

Dear ChristalSharbutt

I've read a few of them and let me tell you now, Christian is not that sweet. All these fanfics make him out to be the best guy in world. What the hell are these writers on?  
>I swear if I even hear tell of another fanfic where Christian and I merely hold hands, I will send my russian god to straighten you out. Consider yourselves warned.<br>And please, for the love of donuts, please don't refer to us a Chrismary.

Rose

_For Dimitri._  
><em>Why do you like duster-jackets so much?<em>  
><em>From ChristalSharbutt<em>

Dear ChristalSharbutt

I think it all stems from the western stories my mother used to read to me when I was a young boy growing up in Baia. Since then I have always longed for the life of one of the cowboys in those stories, so sure of what was right and wrong  
>I think this is the reason I like duster jackets so much. It takes me a step closer to living my dream<br>Now I hope that you burn this letter and never show it to anyone, ever.

Dimitri

_For Lissa._  
><em>Now that the bond is gone, how are you keeping yourself sane?<em>  
><em>From ChristalSharbutt<em>

Dear ChristalSharbutt

Spirit hasn't really had time to flare up since the bond was broken so at the moment it's quite easy to 'keep myself sane.'  
>As queen I have a duty to my people so if spirit does flare up, and it is inevitable that it will, I will have to look into some good methods of keeping the darkness at bay, maybe even go back on those terrible anti-depression drugs.<p>

Love Lissa

_For Adrian._  
><em>You are an epic person! If I could hang out with someone fictional for an hour, it would be you, because you are the most laid-back person.<em>  
><em>From ChristalSharbutt<em>

To ChristalSharbutt

Well I'm glad to see someone appreciates me. I am indeed an epic person. Some have said that I am too epic. So much so that it pains them to be in my presence. Many people are intimidated by my epicness, but alas this is a burden I must bare for the sake of everyone out there.

From the most epic of all people,  
>Adrian<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So hey, that wasn't such a bad return. I'll try and update my more popular stories when I can, if I can remember what they were even about.<strong>

**Tarah**


End file.
